Metal's Return
by Gamefox120
Summary: Metal sonic is ressurected by Dr. Light! Will he try to kill again, or has he finally turned to the good side. Also the kids have to go to a new school...


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the video game characters mentioned in this story. They are all the property of their respectable owners, so there!  
  
Now lets get on with the story.  
  
Metal's Return Ch. One: Welcome Back Metal  
  
Sonic was in a pit. He was looking at his own look-alike, Metal Sonic. Magma was at Metal's feet. At this time, his red feet were melting into the deep red liquid. "No!" Sonic said, trying to grab Metal's arm. They were almost close enough to link hands, when Metal slapped Sonic's hand away. "What?!" Sonic said withdrawing his hand. "THERE IS ONLY ONE SONIC." Metal said in his robotized voice, as he was engulfed in the magma. "MEEEEETAAAAAL!!!" Sonic yelled in a desperate voice. "Ahhhhhhh!" Sonic was in his bed sitting up. He had been having a nightmare about his past. The "Metal Sonic Incident" that took place five years ago to be exact. "Man." Sonic said, wiping sweat from his brow. Sonic got out of bed and went to the window of his room. He saw the Mushroom Castle, and up in the night sky, the distant planets Popstar and Cornariea. The lands had now collided. " So much has changed since that experience." Sonic went back to his bed and fell asleep again. ~~~The next day at Dr. Light's lab.~~~ "So, Knux, ready to go on that treasure hunt?" Zero said, putting on his backpack. "Hold your horses!" Knuckles said, as he pulled out his sunglasses. "Where should we go?" Zero said as he walked along a rocky path in the dry wasteland of Hyrule. " Humph. there's no treasure here." Knuckles mumbled annoyingly. Zero then noticed a metal detection far north. "Hey Knux, I'm detecting a metal object over there." Zero said, pointing. With that, they sped off. "Brrrrrrrrrr. It's cold up here!" Knuckles complained. Zero got out his metal detector and started to search around for the object. "Well I'm going." Knuckles said as he flew off. "Crybaby." Zero was muttering to himself, when all of a sudden, -Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep-"Aha!" Zero said excitedly. "Man, oh man!" he started to dig in a pit made of cooled, hardened magma. Zero was digging for hours. *It could be really valuable, like gold or something* he thought to himself. He finally struck something. A piece of blue metal. Zero was puzzled. He decided to dig the whole thing up. He was shocked to find a robot's head. "What tha?" Zero exclaimed. It looked like Sonic's head. Zero dug up the rest of the body. It was damaged very badly. Zero, being a robot himself, felt pity for the Sonic robot. "Maybe Dr. Light can help you out." Zero said, tucking it away in his bag. Then he transported himself back to the lab where Roll was waiting for him.  
  
"Ah, yes! Chili Dogs. Nothing like 'em. Eh, Tails?" Sonic said, engulfing his food. " Now'a slow down'a, Sonic!" Mario said, awestruck at his eating habits. " You will'a choke for'a certain!" -Gulp- "Ahhhh. That hit the spot." Sonic sighed with contentment. "Say, now. Don't get all full yet!" Fox McCloud yelled. " Don't forget tonight's big banquet party." "Tails! Tails!" called Iggy of the Koopa Kids. " Wanna play ball with us?" "Sure! We can try out this electronic bat I just invented!" Tails said, running in their direction. " Heh, Tails is like such a little kid with his new toy." Sonic said as he went off to help Mario fix a major pipe burst at the castle.  
  
"Man, Iggy are you bummed that tomorrow is the first day of our new school?" Tails asked. "Yup yup yup." Iggy answered gloomily. " Say, Tails, have you ever been to school before?" " Not really.no." Tails scratched his ear. "Hey Tails. Wait up!" They turned around to see Amy and Chuckles. "You guys forgot!" Amy said disappointedly. "Forgot what?" Iggy asked innocently. "OUR DATES!!!" Chuckles barked. The fox and the koopa started to run like mad. "Ferocious females!!" Tails screamed.  
  
"So Dr. Light, can we repair him?" asked Zero. "Maybe." Dr. Light muttered as he studied the twisted body structure of the robot. "It will take time." said Douglas (Dr. Light's assistant reploid) "Alright." Zero replied as he walked out the door.  
  
Sonic was at the Mushroom Castle fixing pipes along with Mario, Luigi, Fox D.K., and Shadow. "Geez, what happened here anyway?" Shadow asked looking at all the busted pipes in the basement. "Well, Bowser had a little trouble walking to the underground pool." Mario said lightheartedly. "So I see." said Fox. Sonic and Shadow were putting the pipes back in place at the speed of light. D.K. was putting the heaviest pipes into the roof of the basement where they had fallen out. Fox, as usual, was muttering to himself, " Why should I be doing this? I'm a mercenary, not a plumber for crying out loud!" ~~~Meanwhile, at the garden~~~ "It was so very nice of you to invite us for tea." said Zelda in her kindest voice. " You are all quite welcome." Princess Peach said to her guests. They were Rouge, Julie-sue, Sally, Zelda, Crystal, Daisy, Mrs. Pac Man, Roll, and Samus Aran. "I say, isn't it wonderful that the children will finally be taught an education?" Daisy questioned. "Yes, I definitely think so." said Sally, her voice filled with cheer. "Oh, yes! It's about time my young one learned a thing or two." Mrs. Pac Man commented as she sipped her tea. All of a sudden Toad rushed into the garden. 'Princess! The pipes are all fixed." Toad said optimistically. "Good," Peach replied. "Oh, Toad. Would you please get the food ready for the banquet?" ~~~~Back at the lab~~~ "There. He's as good as new!" Douglas said with a smile. "Yes, we have upgraded the robot to a reploid type!" Dr. Light said. "I AM VICTORIOUS!" "Zero, we fixed him!" Douglas called. Zero came in to see the Sonic robot. "Wow! You guys really did great!" he exclaimed. "Hey, what's up?" Megaman asked as he entered. He then saw the robot- sonic figure and gasped. " Whoa! That's one mean looking bot! He's like a Sonic reploid!" "Now, let's charge him up." Dr. Light said.  
  
"Run Iggy! We can't stop, or else we're dead!" Tails was dashing franticly. -Pant- "We -Pant- have -Pant- to find shelter!" Iggy was sweating his hair off. "You're going on that date. You promised me Iggy. IGGY DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!" Chuckles called after them. " Tails, what about the promise you made to ME?" said Amy. Tails then tripped and Iggy tripped over him. "Hehehehehe!" Chuckles laughed evilly. "Now Iggy darling take me to an expensive restaurant. Puh-lease!" Iggy had already done this 20 times for Chuckles. " Well.uh." Iggy mumbled. Chuckles thought for a minute. She grabbed Iggy and pecked him on the cheek. " Now you'll take me to the expensive Shogun, won't you my brave man?" she asked in a sweet little voice. Iggy blushed and saluted her " Yes ma'am!" then they sped off. Tails cooperated with Amy, not wanting the same fate as Iggy.  
  
-Buuuuuuzzzzzzzzzzzzzzaaappppp- "One more charge oughta do it." -Buuuuuuuzzzzzzaaaaaapppp- After the sparks cleared, they saw the robot's black visor which had two red-circled eyes. "He looks grumpy." Mega commented. "Shhhhh." Dr. Light frowned at him. " Let him explore his surroundings." Douglas added. It got on the floor. It was looking at all of the machines around him. The reploid Sonic then thought to himself. * How can this be? The last thing I remember is.* He remembered how he'd been stuck in the magma and how he'd slapped Sonic away when he had tried to help. He had told him "THERE IS ONLY ONE SONIC", which was true. * But why am I here alive again? * He pondered this, touching his chin. It was now made of a synthetic flesh- toned skin. He hadn't noticed this feature before. And his visor scope seemed to have more scan options. He looked in a mirror and saw himself. But he had some added on features. "Who is responsible for this?" he asked in a soft voice. "We are." Said Dr. Light. " My name is Dr. Light." "And I'm Douglas." Douglas announced. "My name's Megaman." Mega chimed in. Zero then piped up " And my name is Zero." "I see." Said the robot in confusion. Then he asked a question that Dr. Light wanted to hear. "Where is Sonic?" Dr. Light was about to explain when Knuckles came in. "Hey what's.what the Heck?! Metal!" Knuckles said with surprise. "Knuckles, where is Sonic? I want to talk to him." Metal said firmly. "I won't tell you. You will just try to kill him like last time! Dr. light, are you a fool?" Knuckles replied. "Why did you resurrect him?" Dr. Light was shocked. " I didn't know!" "Please! Tell me where Sonic is!" Metal said impatiently.  
  
Sonic was walking down the street with Shadow. "So, Shadow, what do you think?" he asked pointing to his tuxedo. "You look just like James Bond." Shadow said, smirking. They both laughed as they stopped by a convenience store waiting for their dates. "So, Shadow, are you interested in teaching Potions?" Sonic asked. "I mean, you know the school thing tomorrow?" "Hey, now! Do I look like Professor Snape from Harry Potter? And besides, we're teaching them the usual stuff. Not magic!" Shadow said, annoyed. "Help!" Sonic and Shadow looked where the scream had come from. It was Iggy and Chuckles. "Come on! We're going in here whether you like it or not!" Chuckles roared. "But I don't wanna." Iggy whimpered as he tried to pull loose from Chuckles' grip. "Well, well. Would you look at that?" Sonic said grinning. He and Shadow hooted with laughter at the sight of the distressed Koopa Kid.  
  
"Metal, Sonic is in Mushroom Castle. There is a big party there, so you will see him." Dr. Light explained as they all drove down to the Royal Banquet. "I still don't approve of you, Metal." Knuckles said stubbornly. Later they all arrived at the castle. "Wow. Look at this place, it's so shiny!" Mega said in awe. Knuckles then ran up to meet Julie-sue. Then they all entered the castle. "Hey Metal. Pssst." Mega whispered. " Please don't hurt anybody, okay?" Metal nodded and said " I have no intention to hurt anyone tonight." The reploids and Dr. Light walked into the Ballroom. It was magnificent. There was food on the table and there were people all around; such as Bomberman, Vectorman, D.K., Fox, Samus, Krystal, and many more heroes. But Metal didn't see Sonic anywhere. "Where is Sonic?" he asked crossly. " I must talk to him!" " Cool it. He's over there." Zero said, pointing to a table. There he was; Sonic was chatting with Mario while cutting his steak. Metal walked over to the table. Sonic looked over his shoulder to see him. "What tha?! Metal! Who, what, but.how?" "I'll explain." Dr. Light said as he walked up to the two. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "So you're saying that you rebuilt him, Dr. Light?" asked Sonic. " Yes, in a matter of speaking." he replied. "He seems very eager to tell you something." " Okay Metal, what is it?" Sonic inquired. Metal turned his back to him and said, "I'm sorry Sonic." "Huh? For what?" Sonic said, looking puzzled. " I'm sorry for being a fool. Remember? It was when I was evil and you defeated me. I was in a pit of lava. I had almost turned to the good side, you know, your side, because of Tail's stunt. You knew I was innocent, so you tried to save me. I refused to let you do that because of what I said: THERE IS ONLY ONE SONIC." Metal looked at the floor sadly. Sonic said nothing. He looked at the polished stone floor too. General Pepper of Cornariea was at the podium about to speak. ~~~Up in space~~~ "This is Falco Lombardi, asking permission to land." "This is Ground Control, you have permission Starfox Team. Over and out." " Falco, Starwolf Team is right behind us!" Slippy told the Falcon. "Oh, that's great." he said sarcastically. "Let's prepare for a dogfight." Peppy Hare said nervously. ~~~Meanwhile in the Ballroom~~~ ".and that's why we should give our best interests to make this school a reality! Thank you." General Pepper finished his speech and went back to his seat. The master hand went up to the podium. " Thank you General Pepper. It is true that this school should be made to educate the young sidekicks and children of the games. I'm sure the future generations would also attend this great institution." Everyone cheered. Later that night, as everyone was leaving for home, they saw that a battle was taking place. Fox was just then getting a message on his communications device. "Hey Fox, help us! We're getting pounded out here!" said the voice on the other end of his communicator. "I'll be right there!" Fox went to his hangar to get his Arwing ready. Metal looked up at all the action. "I must help." He said quietly. Metal started to charge up his jet pack booster. Sonic who was behind him knew what was about to happen. "Get out of the way!" Sonic yelled so everyone would hear him. -Vrrrrrooooooooooommmm- The afterburner of Metal's jet pack left a pink glowing light upon the game heroes present. ~~~Up in space~~~ "Hahahaha! Goodbye Starfox Team!" said Wolf as he charged his laser for the final shot. " Die you!" "Huh?" Falco was puzzled to see the Wolfen (Wolf's ship) being battered by Metal's speed attacks. "What the Heck? How can Sonic be out here?" Falco said to himself. Just then, Metal deployed the Black Shield and reflected the laser shots fired at him. "Nooooo! I will get you all next time. Count on it!" shouted Wolf as he blasted off with what remained of his ship. Just as he left, Fox arrived. "Awww man. Did I miss the fun already?" he said with disappointment. "This looks like my good deed for the day." Metal said quietly. Then Falco paged him on the COM. "Alright, Sonic? How are you up here in space?" "Can't you see that I am not Sonic?" he replied spitefully. Falco looked closer. " Oh, I get it. A robot, great." he said once again with a sarcastic tone.  
  
Well, the chapter was pretty long, I know. But I wanted it to be a really good one. So thanks for reading it all the way through, and I promise that the next chapter won't be quite as long.  
  
P.S. Please review this because I need you're ideas and encouragement to make this a great story! Thanks! ('.') 


End file.
